


Deans Birthday

by Sammygirlspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Sam gives Dean an amazing present





	Deans Birthday

Dean rolled over and threw his arm over the warm body next to him.

"Morning Sammy." Dean whispered against his brother's neck. The boy shivered and leaned back into the warmth of the older boy behind him.

"Morning Dean." Sam whispered back. "Happy birthday." Dean smiled, it was his eighteenth birthday and he and Sam had the entire day to themselves. Their father, John Winchester, was off on some hunt, they knew he'd be gone for days if not weeks. "What are we doing today?" Dean nuzzled his face into his brother's neck and hummed contently.

"Right now my only interest is stripping you down and fucking you into the mattress." Dean said his voice husky. Sam shivered and ground his ass against Deans growing erection. Both boys moaned softly and in seconds they were tearing at the others clothes.

"Too many clothes." Sam growled yanking Deans lounge pants and boxers to his knees in one movement. Without hesitating he took his big brother's nine inch cock into his mouth. Dean yelped and thrust up into Sam's warm mouth.

"Shit baby boy." Dean groaned as Sam teased the slit with his tongue. Sam slowly pulled back, releasing Dean's cock with a pop.

"Dean fuck my mouth." Sam said. Dean moaned loudly and placed his hands on Sam's head, forcing him onto his cock again. Dean quickly thrust up, forcing his dick into the younger boy's throat. Sam gagged a little before relaxing his throat and swallowing around the head of Dean's cock. Dean continued to fuck into Sam's warm mouth until he felt heat and pressure build in his stomach, he pulled Sam's head up before he could empty his load into the boy's throat.

"Lube." Dean said reaching over Sam to grab the bottle from his nightstand. Dean slicked up three fingers and without warning thrust two of them deep into Sam's ass, hitting his prostate. Sam moaned loudly and pushed down on Dean's fingers trying to get them deeper. Dean scissored his fingers, opening Sam up. He slid in the third finger, fucking Sam with them. Once he felt Sam was ready he removed his fingers and lubed up his cock, pulling Sam on top of him and kissing him deeply. Sam lowered himself on Dean's cock, groaning as he was stretched even more. No matter how many times they did this Sam would still be amazed by how big his brother was. "Shiiit Sammy." Dean moaned loudly placing his hands on Sam's hips, helping him bounce on his cock. "So good baby boy, fucking beautiful."

"Fuck, harder Dean." Sam moaned. Dean brought his legs up, giving himself leverage to thrust into his baby brother. Dean gently pushed Sam off of him. Sam whimpered before Dean rolled him over and slammed back into him so hard he slid up the mattress. It wasn't long before both boys were cumming hard.


End file.
